Taman Konoha
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: di Taman itu. aku dan dirimu, hanya berdua, tidak ada seorang pun. NaruSasu, if u don't like, don't read.


**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, starring = Yuna Ito with Owaranai Story**

**inspiration : mas Is Mujiarto**

**warning : RATED M, AU, OOC, GAJE, SHONEN-AI, YAOI**

**ENJOYED :)  
**

Tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu.

Masih kau ingat tempat itu?

Orang desa menyebutnya Taman Konoha. Namun aku lebih suka menyebutnya hutan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh desa yang asri, di hutan itu kau bisa melihat berbagai satwa yang masih liar lalu lalang dengan bebasnya di hutan kecil itu. Bahkan, kupu-kupu bercorak putih dengan bintik kehitaman yang di katakan hampir punah di Negara Hi, ternyata masih berkeliaran bebas di hutan ini. Kau masih ingat ketika kita bersama waktu itu? Merekalah yang selalu menemani kita berdua bersama, mendengar rahasia kita dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan waktu itu. Seandainya mereka bisa berbicara, mungkin suatu saat mereka akan membongkar semua rahasia kita—dan mengatakannya pada seluruh penghuni desa. Tapi tidak. Semua yang berada di hutan kecil itu, yang tumbuh, bergerak maupun bisu itu sudah digariskan sejak awal untuk tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Mereka harus tunduk pada hukum alam yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bicara pada sesama jenis mereka maupun manusia. Mereka adalah teman kita, sahabat kita. Mereka tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya apa yang kita perbuat ini harus diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni desa maupun orang tua kita. Tidakkah kau bayangkan bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui hubungan kita? Mungkin kita akan diusir dengan tatapan sinis dan cemooh yang mengusik perasaan, jiwa maupun raga ini. Hidup kita akan sendirian dan kita akan hidup sebagai terbuang—diasingkan.

Waktu itu kau masih enambelas tahun, dan aku empatbelas tahun. Kau begitu tampan dan bergairah. Sedangkan aku, seperti yang selalu kau bilang, cool namun manja. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, siapakah yang menanamkan perasaan ini pada kita? Kenapa kita berdua bisa saling mencintai walaupun kita tahu bahwa ini adalah cinta terlarang?

Aku ingin tertawa mengingat akan pertemuan pertama yang terjadi diantara kita berdua. Kau adalah seorang anak desa yang mencoba berkenalan denganku. Selalu datang di depan rumahku—melihat kamarku setiap saat, memandang gerak-gerikku tanpa mengedipkan mata, dan serangkaian perilaku bodoh yang kau tonjolkan membuatku muak padamu. Aku selalu mencoba mengusirmu setiap saat. Berbagai tindakanpun ku coba agar kau tidak melihatku lagi. Melempari dengan kerikil, berteriak, sampai memanggil nama ibuku agar kau pergi dan berhenti memperhatikanku lagi.

Kau berkata "aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, tidak boleh yah?" namun aku tidak memedulikannya. Aku masuk kedalam kamar, dan melihatmu dari balik kaca gelap jendela kamarku. Tapi kau masih diluar, berusaha melihat diriku dari luar pagar besi tinggi. Aku memalingkan wajah lalu menutup tirai jendela. Sebenarnya aku merasa jenuh dengan apa yang selalu kulakukan semenjak pindah ke desa ini. Bermain game di komputer, mendengar lagu di ipod, makan, tidur, nonton. Secara terus menerus aku melakukan hal itu berulang kali. Tentu saja aku bosan. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghampirimu, mengenalmu lebih jauh—dan mungkin berteman. Tapi siapakah kamu? Badanmu kecokelatan dan kekar—juga besar. Umurmu jauh lebih tua dariku, rambut kuning keemasanmu membuat kau terlihat seperti seorang _yakuza_. Seorang wanita yang kupanggil mama berkata bahwa jangan pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak desa, mereka liar dan kasar.

"tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kita bisa bertemankan?" teriakmu dari luar pagar keesokan harinya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, memicingkan mata sambil menatapmu nanar. Kau hanya tersenyum senang saat aku menghampirimu.

"kenapa kau selalu sendirian? Apa kamu tidak suka bermain diluar? Aku bias menemanimu bermain. Kita bisa bermain bersama hari ini."

"tapi…"

"kenapa? Kau takut pada mamamu? Dia kan sering pulang malam."

"eh.. kok kamu tahu. Tapi Kushina-san bakal nge-lapor ke mamaku."

"tenang saja, aku akan bilang ke Kushina-kaasan. Dia ibuku."

Aku tercengang kaget.

"tenang saja. Kau aman bersamaku."

Maka sore itu, seminggu setelah aku tinggal di desa untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah sendirian. Tanpa sopir, mama, atau Kushina-san. Aku hanya ditemani seorang anak asing yang selalu cengengesan ngga jelas. Kau membawaku ke sebuah hutan kecil yang selalu kulewati jika pergi kesekolah.

Kau menggandeng tanganku ketika kita menyusuri jalan setapak berumput tinggi yang menggelitik betisku. Kita berdua berjalan sampai ke pohon tinggi dengan daun berwarna putih—Sakura.

"kau dari kota Suna kan? Pasti tidak pernah melihat pohon ini. Namanya pohon Sakura putih."

Itu sih aku juga sudah tahu dari dulu, pikirku dalam hati.

"oh," kataku seolah aku baru mengetahuinya, "kalau kamu namanya siapa?"

"yah ampun… kita belum berkenalan… aku Naruto."

"Aku Sasuke."

"setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu kemari. Menghirup wangi sakura putih yang harum dan menikmati angin sejuk di sini. Taman ini memang menakjubkan."

"taman? Aku lebih suka menyebut tempat ini hutan ketimbang taman."

"oh. Kau tahu, disini banyak sekali kura-kura loh. Bahkan ada gossip berkembang kalau di taman ini ada kappa-nya." Katamu sambil menunjuk hamparan enceng gondok dan teratai.

"di sini ada danau yah?"

"yup," kau mengangguk iya. "kau bisa melihat hewan-hewan langkah yang tidak akan pernah kau temui di taman manapun. Memang sih taman ini ngga diurus lagi, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dinikmati."

"di danau ini banyak ikannya loh. Sekitar pukul 7-9 malam, para warga desa datang kemari untuk mencari ikan. Konon, tempat ini dijadikan tempat bermain para putri daimyo di zaman dulu."

Ingatkah kau beberapa hari setelah kita berkunjung ke taman itu, kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang ayahku.

"aku tidak punya ayah," kataku. Kau mengernyitkan dahi, seolah-olah ingin meminta penjelasan lebih jauh.

"mamaku adalah istri simpanan. Mungkin aku anak dari salah satu pejabat yang pernah berhubungan dengan dia."

Kau hanya terdiam. Sepertinya kau menyesal telah bertanya padaku.

"mamamu ngga pernah cerita yah?"

aku menggeleng.

"tahu ngga. Kepindahan kami ke kota ini juga karena mama sedang sembunyi. Soalnya mama hampir ketahuan jadi istri simpanannya perdana mentri Fugaku Uchiha."

"whoa. Mamamu hebat."

"hebat apanya. Itu sih gila. Aku juga ngga tahu sampai kapan aku ada di kota ini. Yang jelas dari dulu aku selalu pindah-pindah tempat tingga. Bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa."

Sehari setelah kau bertanya mengenai ayahku—sepulang sekolah, aku mengajakmu datang kerumahku. Kau mengiyakannya. Namun, ketika aku mengajakmu untuk mandi bersama, kau menolaknya.

"kita sudah besar. Tidak boleh mandi bersama."

"kenapa tidak boleh? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki" kataku sambil menarik tanganmu, dan kau hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tidak ada yang aneh ketika kita sama-sama membuka baji, kau pelorotkan celanamu—begitu juga aku. Bergiliran kita mengguyur badan kita masing-masing. Ketika sedang bersabun, tiba-tiba kau melihatku dengan pandangan lain—cara memandang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kau perlihatkan padaku.

"badanmu putih sekali," ujarmu yang ditelingaku terdengar seperti kau membisikan rahasia yang tidak boleh dikatakan pada siapapun.

Aku pun jadi memperhatikanmu. Badanmu lebih coklat—gelap, tapi bersih. Aku melihat tubuhmu mulai terbentuk, ada enam lipatan terlihat diperutmu walaupun masih samar-samar. Dan, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku merinding.

"ne, Naruto. Punyamu besar sekali."

Kau membalikkan tubuhmu, menyembunyikan malu. Aku yang salah tingkah, langsung menyabuni tubuhku kembali. Ketika aku berpaling, aku melihat kau sudah mengenakan handukmu.

"kok udahan?"

"aku mandi di rumah saja."

Aku mengernyit heran, "kenapa sih." Aku yang penasaran langsung menarik lilitan handukmu tapi kau menahannya sekuat tenaga. Namun aku tidak menyerah, aku tetap menariknya hingga lilitan handukmu tanggal.

"maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"melihat tubuhmu. Punyaku berdiri."

Entah apa yang kurasakan waktu itu, tapi aku senang ketika kau berkata seperti itu. Dan tidak tahu kenapa, aku mengenggam kelaminmu dan meremas-remasnya. Lalu, aku merundukan badanku dan memasukkan kelaminmu ke mulutku. Kau memejamkan matamu, pertanda kau menyukai apa yang kuperbuat padamu. Beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang nikmat didalam mulutku yang membuatku lupa akan segala hal. Ketika tersadar, kudapati cairan kental mengisi mulutku, dengan rasa dan aroma yang aneh. Setelah itu, kita melanjutkan mandi tanpa berkata-kata apapun. Dan kau pun langsung pulang begitu saja tanpa keketahui.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, aku sangat yakin kau mengingat kejadian itu dengan baik. Awalnya kau tidak mengajakku ke taman konoha lagi. Hingga aku berpikir, apa kau marah padaku? Apa yang kulakukan padamu ketika dikamar mandi itu suatu kesalahan? Aku yang masih tidak mengerti kemudian datang pada Kushina-san yang berada di rumahku untuk memasak, menyuci baju dan serangkaian pekerjaan rumah lainnya, kemana kau pergi. Dia hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

Keesokan harinya kau muncul. Tapi kau berubah, menjadi pendiam dan lesuh. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya tersenyum cengengesan ngga jelas. Kau menarik tanganku untuk mengikutimu, bukan ke taman konoha melainkan ke kamarku. Kau pelorotkan celanamu dan kau sorongkan kelaminmu yang mengacung ke mulutku. Aku menyambutnya dengan penuh nafsu. Setelah itu kau berkata bahwa kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

"kenapa begitu?"

"kalau terus bareng kamu, aku ngga bisa menahan keinginanku ini."

"aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kalau kita sudah memulai ini semua, kau menginginkannya begitu juga aku. Aku ngga keberatan mengulanginya selama kau mau."

"aku…"

"kenapa?'

"aku ngga bisa,"

"kenapa ngga bisa.?"

"entahlah. Aku ngga tahu."

"ya sudah, sekarang aku tahu, ternyata kau pengecut. Berani memulai tapi ngga punya nyali untuk melanjutkannya. Sekarang kau pergi jauh-jauh dariku dan jangan datang lagi kemari. Aku membenci orang sepertimu. Dasar pengecut."

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"aku tahu kalau kamu pasti bakalan membencimu. Tapi aku akan selalu merindukanmu."

"aku ngga peduli. Yang penting, pergilah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

Tapi kau bergeming, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mendekapku erat. Kemudian, kau memegang kedua pipiku, lalu mencium bibirku. Secara bergiliran kau mencium leherku, telingaku. Tengkukku, bahuku. Setelah itu, kau membanting tubuku di kasur kamarku, kau buka bajuku dengan beringas lalu kau jilat puting susuku. Kau mengisap, menggigit dataran perutku. Setelah itu, kau pelorotkan celanaku kau isap kuat-kuat kelaminku, kaujilat-jilat, kaugigit-gigit, kaukulum-kulum hingga aku merasa bagaikan terbang kesuatu tempat yang indah. Seketika itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu memancar dari ujung kelaminku, deras dan membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang, dan pandanganku menggelap.

Semenjak saat itu, hari-hari menjadi milik kita lagi. Hanya pohon sakura putih—yang kini sudah tidak berbunga itu menjadi tempat kesukaan kita berdua. Eceng gondok, teratai berwarna kemerahan, danau yang hampir tidak terlihat karena tertutup hamparan tumbuhan liar itulah yang menjadi teman kita. Hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi diantara kita. Kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah bersumpah setia untuk selalu bersama dan tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Kita telah bersumpah tidak akan pernah saling meninggalkan. Tapi siapakah kita? Hanya dua orang remaja yang terbakar gairah cinta pertama, yang tidak pernah kita belajar atau di ajarkan seseorang. Siapakah yang menanamkan gairah itu di dada kita? Siapakah yang meletakkan hasrat-hasrat itu di dada kita? Sekarang setelah segalanya menjadi masa lalu, barulah kita bertanya mengenai itu semua. Tapi waktu itu, kita tidak pernah bertanya apapun karena terlalu gembira dan senang. Sampai suatu hari ketika kita duduk di bawah pohon sakura, kau memeluk tubuhku erat dari arah belakang, aku hanya terpejam diam sambil memegang lenganmu manakala menikmati semilir angin sepoi sepoi. Tiba-tiba kau bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"nee, Sasuke."

"ada apa?"

"apa kamu bahagia?"

"kamu ngomong apa sih? Tentu saja aku bahagia, aku belum pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku. Setelah mengenalmu, aku tahu apa itu cinta, apa itu menyayangi, apa itu rasa memiliki. Daridulu aku sering merasa kesepian, tidak ada teman yang mau menemaniku karena memang hidupku yang selalu berpindah-pindah membuatku jadi seperti ini—tidak memiliki teman seorang pun. Tapi sekarang, aku memilikimu."

"tapi, Sasuke, apakah kau pernah berpikir ternyata ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kita pikirkan selama ini."

"apa itu?"

"kita seolah lupa kalau ternyata kita adalah laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu tidak boleh berpacaran dengan sesama laki-laki."

"lantas? Kenapa kita harus peduli, kalau nyatanya kita bahagia?"

"tidak Sasuke, kita harus peduli. Karena itu sudah hukup alam."

"bukankah kita melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kita bahagia? Karena itulah hasrat dan keinginan kita. Apa hanya karena jenis kelamin kita sama lantas apa yang tengah kita rasakan sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang salah? Aku mencintaimu Naruto, begitu juga kamu mencintaiku. Apakah semua yang kita jalani harus dibatasi oleh jenis kelamin kita?"

"pertanyaanmu terlalu rumit Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya,"

kau mungkin heran dengan perkataanku yang terlihat dewasa—tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin aku sudah belajar dari hasratku selama ini. Aku masih ingat ketika kelas enam kusadari kalau ternyata aku berbeda. Mengapa aku lebih menyukai pelajaran dari guru lelaki ketimbang perempuan. Mengapa aku lebih suka berteman dengan cowok tampan? Aku mempelajari kesemuanya itu. Aku mencari jawaban yang pasti mengenai itu semua, namun tak kutemukan satupun jawaban atas semua itu. Semakin banyak kemungkinan jawaban kupertimbangkan, semakin aku jauh dari pemahaman atas siapa diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku berbeda? Mengapa harus aku?

Sampai akhirnya aku pindah di kota ini, lalu kita berdua bertemu kemudian terpisah. Karena memang begitu rumus kehidupan, dimana ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Juga karena mamaku berhak untuk membawaku kemana aja dia mau.

Kau bilang aku menghianatimu, tapi apa dayaku? Kau tahu sendiri, kau lihat sendiri, aku hanya laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun yang tidak tahu siapa ayahku, dan harus mengikuti kemauan mamaku. Betapapun aku membencinya, dia adalah mamaku, perempuan yang telah melahirkanku di dunia ini. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak menginginkannya.

Kau ingat pada malam itu? Ketika kau berkata aku adalah penghianat, lalu kau menonjok punggungku pelan dan hampir tidak sakit, memukul lenganku. Kemudian kau peluk erat aku, kau ciumi rambutku sambil menangis. Lalu kau berkata, "tinggallah di sini bersamaku, tinggallah untukku. Bukankah kau membenci mamamu? Bukankah ibuku sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri?"

Tahukah kamu kalau itu adalah keinginanku? Betapapun aku mengingininya, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan itu semua. Karena bagaimana pun perempuan itu adalah mamaku, dan aku hanyalah seorang lelaki berumur empat belas tahun. Masih kecil, bukanlah seorang dewasa yang sudah bisa mengatur bebas hidupku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan pemberontakan seperti itu? Maka kita berpisah. Seandainya kau tahu betapa di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kota yang baru aku tak henti-hentinya menangis, kau tahu betapa besar rasa kehilanganku atas perpisahan itu. Betapa besar rasa kehilanganku atas dirimu.

_If i haven't change my mind_

_Soba ni ittehoshi yo, tonight_

_Tsuyogaru koto ni, tsukaretta no_

_Osagasugi ta no everytime I think about u baby_

_Ima nara ieru I miss u_

_Its so hard to say im Sorry_

_Tatoeba dareka no tame ja naku anata no tame ni_

_Uta ita I kono uta o_

_Owaranai story, tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni_

_Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni_

_Memories of our time together_

_Kesanaide kono mama don't go away_

_Atatakaku tokedashite tashikameru no_

_Yasashi sa shizuku kono mune ni hiroga taku_

_Setsunai hodo no I missin u_

_Kasanata te hanasanaide_

_Tatoeba kana u nara mou ichido anata no tame ni_

_Uta I tai kono uta o_

_Owaranai story taema nai itoshisa de_

_Tell me why oshiete yo, zutto eien ni_

Pernah, pada suatu masa setelah tu, aku begitu menyesal memikirkan mengenai kejadian itu. Aku berpikir seandainya kita tidak pernah berpisah, pasti jalan kita berdua berbeda. Tapi sekarang aku punya pemikiran lain. Betapapun dulu aku begitu menyesali perpisahan kita, betapapun aku begitu menangisimu, itu semua sudah terjadi. Segala sesuatu pasti akan ada akhirnya. Karena kita tahu kalau kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hidup kita selanjutnya. Dan kini, aku tidak menyesali apapun. Hidup hanyalah kebetulan demi kebetulan yang kita sebut sebagai takdir. Dan pertemuanku dengan dirimu hanyalah terjadi begitu saja. Mungkin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, di suatu kota, di situasi yang berbeda dan tanpa kita duga sama sekali. Di saat itu, aku membayangkan kau akan berkata, "Sasuke, kamu makin keren aja." Atau mungkin, "Sasuke, kau makin jelek saja."

Dan kita akan berdekapan, mencurahkan kerinduan yang tidak tersampaikan waktu kita muda dulu. Tapi pada waktu itu semua sudah berbeda, aku bukanlah kekasihmu. Dan kau hanyalah bagian dari episode-episode kecil dalam hidupku yang panjang. Bila saat itu tiba, kita akan saling mengumbar cerita. dimana kau sekarang? Kerja atau masih kuliah? Pacarmu siapa sekarang?

Saat itu kita sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi saat itu kita juga tahu. Kalau kita juga pernah muda dan bahagia.

-END-

**author note**

one shot pertamax di fandom **Naruto**

kali ini pake pair NaruSasu.. kali ini biarkan Naruto yg menjadi seme, dan Sasuke yg menjadi uke

mind to RnR ?


End file.
